Hamilton: An Alternative Musical
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Crossover between the Hamilton Musical and the Lion King. No need to say more, it's all there. The Hamilton Musical with some Lion King characters.
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to do this crossover since Hamilton and the Lion King are currently my two favorite things. Special Appearances from some of the original actors.**

 **Let me know what you think, thank you.**

 _History Lesson_

"Today's lesson is a bit of a hindsight." a tall rich brown lion with a black mane stated to a group of teenage lions and lionesses that sat or laid in a circle in front of him. "Can anyone tell me who was Simba Hamilton?"

Murmurs went through the group before white teen lion with a growing faded brown mane looked up with big orange eyes.

"Was he a president?"

A dark brown teen lioness rolled her amber eyes. "No doofus, he was one to start the first National Bank. Right Mr. Harris?"

Harris smiled before looking towards another direction where a light gold lion with a brown mane walked over. "Do you want to say anything Mr. Miranda?"

Walking over to the group was the light gold lion and tall brownish furred lion with a black mane and a almond brown furred lion with a black mane. "Please call me Lin. Mr. Miranda makes me feel old."

The teens erupted into laughter before Harris shushed them before the other two lions introduced themselves as Daveed and Leslie.

"I know a bit about Hamilton." Lin grinned which made Leslie and Daveed roll their eyes.

"He's obsessed." Leslie grunted ignoring the glare he was receiving from the light gold lion.

Lin laid on his stomach as Leslie and Daveed followed suit. "Well, not all hero's have a sugar coated past. But Hamilton, didn't let his past stop him. And this was his story..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks CandyLuv99 for the review. I have to agree that it's quite weird and i ha ve no idea where I am going with it. I should of thouhgt it through before posting but here's the next chapter.**

 **Of course I don't own nothing, The lyrics belong to the composer and playwright; Lin-Manuel Miranda.**

 _Simba Alexnader_

"So, what bad has happened in Simba Hamilton's past?" asked a teenage greyish lioness.

Lin-Manuel looked from his friends to the group once again. "Listen closely."

 **XXXX**

A almond brown, black mane lion walked out of some bushes to leap on a high ledge. Before he began to sing.

 _"How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore_  
 _And a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished,_  
 _In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?"_

Apporching the ledge was a light gold, black maned lion with a tune of his own.

 _"The ten-dollar founding father without a father_  
 _Got a lot farther by working a lot harder_  
 _By being a lot smarter By being a self-starter_  
 _By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter"_

A tall caramel furred lion and with a huge bushy black mane, strotted out of the bushes.

 _"And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away_  
 _Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up_  
 _Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of_  
 _The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter"_

A bit smaller pale brown lion with a blackish mane walked out and stopped alongside the last lion.

 _"Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned_  
 _Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain_  
 _Put a thought to his temple, connected it to his brain_  
 _And he said his first refrain, a testament to his pain"_

The first lion on the ledge continued.

 _"Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man_  
 _Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland_  
 _Get your education, don't forget from whence you came_  
 _And the world is gonna know your name_  
 _What's your name, man?"_

 _"Simba Hamilton"_

A light gold furred, brown maned lion announced. 

_"My name is Simba Hamilton_  
 _And there's a million things I haven't done_  
 _But just you wait, just you wait"_

 _"When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden"_

Came a soft voice of a peachy cream lioness.

 _"Two years later, see Simba and his mother bed-ridden_  
 _Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick"_

Birds and other animals that were around whispered softly.

 _"And Simba got better but his mother went quick"_

A booming voice of a largely bulit, broad shulder, rich brown lion with a flowing black mane sang as he walked out and stopped by the ledge.

 _"Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide_  
 _Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside voice saying.."_

The large rich brown lion and the gathered animals joined.

 _"Simba, you gotta fend for yourself"_

The rich brown went on by himself.

 _"He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf"_

The almond brown lion went in, speaking fast.

 _"There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute_  
 _He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution_  
 _Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord_  
 _Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford_  
 _Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on_  
 _Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land_  
 _In New York you can be a new man"_

By now all the lions and animals joined in.

 _"In New York you can be a new man_  
 _In New York you can be a new man_  
 _In New York you can be a new man_  
 _In New York you can be a new man_  
 _Just you wait_

 _Simba Hamilton_

 _We are waiting in the wings for you_

 _You could never back down_  
 _You never learned to take your time_

 _Oh, Simba Hamilton_

 _When America sings for you_  
 _Will they know what you overcame?_  
 _Will they know you rewrote your game?_  
 _The world will never be the same, oh"_

The first four lions along with a stocky rusty brown furred, blackish maned lion with a thick black vine around his head and a slimmer brownish furred, black maned lion.

 _"We fought with him"_

The light gold, black maned lion along with a younger light gold, small brown maned lion stepped up.

 _"Me, I died for him"_

 _"Me, I trusted him"_

The rich brown lion added.

The peachy cream lioness along with a tannish lioness and a pale brown lioness added at once.

 _"Me, I loved him"_

The almond brown lion leapt off the ledge with a sorrowfull tune.

 _"And me, I'm the damn fool that killed him"_

Everyone joined in at that moment. The lions and lionesses along with the gathered animals.

 _"There's a million things I haven't done_  
 _But just you wait_

 _What's your name, man?_

 _Simba Hamilton"_

 **AN: What did you think? I am not exactly pleased but I think it'll be better in later chapters.**


End file.
